Deathly Silence
by MilleniumNote
Summary: Quinn was alone in the bar, but the presence of some infamous and scary outlaw broke her loneliness. Unfortunately? /Oneshot for my OC Quinn from 'Don't teach doctors', meeting pirate captain Trafalgar Law!/


_Hi! Just transferred my OC Quinn, from my modern AU story ' Don't teach doctors', into a scenario set in the actual world of One Piece :) So, what would her first encounter with Captain Trafalgar Law look like?_

* * *

 **Deathly Silence**

Quinn was used to the poor amount of customer in the bar she worked at, thus being bored during her unsophisticated work happened now and then. In spite of the size the local had in comparisons with the competitors in this little town, and the artificial light as it lay in the basement where no daylight could reach it, people still got by enough to keep it ran. Only four round booths, parallel to the bar counter, and the bar stools, gave sitting opportunities; but that place was never full anyway, so no one bothered to complain. Maybe 20 people at once was the maximum she had counted ever as the only employee, and the average lay by eight people.

But today was different. It was one of those days people rather spent outside or in better lightened locals (she would too), so Quinn was alone. Without any real task, she polished the already-polished glasses to make them even shinier while humming random songs that were sticking in her head.

Her legs dangled from a stool and she sighed, but never quit the melody. It was just so boring, made her hopeless that any customer would appear today that she even considered asking her boss to close earlier.

As she didn't expect any living soul but her, the door moved and let some of the sun rays from above in for a moment before it fell shut after someone had entered that place.

She looked over to the person and greeted casually as in trained, "welcome to Milo's."

It was a young tall man that had entered, throwing a swift scan over the empty environment. Quinn thought that he would leave this place straight away after realizing its dead atmosphere, but to her surprise he did the opposite and took place in the booth in front of her. As it was the stranger's choice to stay, she started to eye him a little just like with every customer she had.

He wore spotted denim trousers and a black-yellow hoodie while a fuzzy white hat with more dark spots clothed his head. Actually, a casual young and dark haired man with funny hat choice, if there wasn't that thing he was carrying on his shoulder.

She gulped as a sword of inaverage size, almost as tall as her, accompanied the stranger, her eyes fixed on it with discomfort. The place she lived was not the most peaceful since pirates and other criminals docked here quite often, but none of the armored folk had ever paid attention to this small and hidden bar and preferred the happy big ones with hot waitresses instead.

However, Quinn understood soon why her heart had started to beat stronger by the sight of the guy's face. She kind of knew that one, it was so recognizable with the goatee and those sideburns that framed him; he basically hung on the blackboard a few meters to her left.

"Is there a reason for you staring at me?"

Quinn's heart paused for a moment and she shook her head instantly with big eyes. "No, Sir. I'm sorry..."

That was Captain Trafalgar Law, unmistakable. He was one of the 11 new Supernovas on the Grand Line, that much did she know. Actually, Quinn knew nothing else about him, but his bounty and status as a pirate captain was frightening enough.

He seated himself comfortable with one arm over the booth, and looked over the tables. "What kind of bar's this to not providing any drink menu?"

Quinn sucked her lower lip. His question was fair, but hearing the critizicing tone out of the mouth of some pirate sounded almost like a threat. Trying to hold eye contact and surppressing any nervosity, she responded, "uh... since this bar's really small, we have the drink menu only written on the board behind me... I-I'm sorry, Sir."

It was a lazy look he gave the small board with white chalk letters and it didn't take long for him to decide. "Just give me one beer then."

"Sure...!" she answered immediately and rushed over to the beer glass, filling it as clean and fast as she could. Her hand trembled as she carried it over to him, and that surely not because of its weight. Even though he didn't care to look at her as she placed the glass down but went for the newspaper that lay next to him, Quinn tried to advoid any direct glance. His sword was not a little in distance but settled perfectly against his shoulder, appearing like a pose he was used to. One mistake and he could slice her up right on the spot, it was even scary only to be next to him when he actually did nothing.

"Thanks," he suddenly said and Quinn couldn't bring out a tone as he got her surprised and scared.

Stiffly with the attempt to act normal, she went back behind the counter and continued with what she had done before.

 _Dear lord, please I'm too young to die. Make him leave immediately after the drink,_ she begged mentally. Though the streets had pirates as occupations not rarely, Quinn had never gotten in contact with one ever; stories and a sane mind were enough to avoid them. It was pretty unfortunate to her that her very first real encounter with one had to be someone of this caliber. To her surprise he was alone though, made her wonder where his crew was and how many were under his lead.

As she stood with the glass and polish cloth across from the pirate, her eyes wandered carefully back to him after brief avoidance. It was so dead still. He did nothing but read the newspaper while occasionally drank his order. Weird, because... he almost seemed like a normal person.

Wryly, she tugged on her own right mouth corner during her stare. _Oh god, girl. Just keep calm and nothing will happen to you. Pirates don't hurt everyone._

"Do I look funny to you or why are you laughing?"

Quinn's eyes shot open in shock about his assumption. "No-no-no...! Not at all! Y-you look all cool! Uhh, I'm being cool...!" She was so much in thought that she hadn't even noticed that he had glared back at her. "You just reminded me of a funny pirate joke I heard recently, that's why I laughed! Uhh wanna hear it? What did the ocean say when it saw a pirate? - Nothing! It just waved! _Waved!_ Get it?! Ha-ha-ha... ha... ha... funny right...?" Noticing his silence and unexcited look, Quinn's gaze sank and she furrowed her brows while her heart accelerated its pace. From all her reactions, it had to be so uncontrolled; she felt so stupid and expected everything bad and evil from his side now. Maybe it was so unfunny, he would consider cutting her tongue? Or rape her? Or even worse: kill?! "I-I'm sorry, this wasn't funny... I was just-, you know, I thought-, I guess I shut my mouth..."

Still not hearing a word, she slowly peeked back at him, only to see his lips forming a smirk as their eyes locked. Quinn flinched a little and felt her knees getting weak as she expected him to 'punish' her for that stupid babble now.

"You know who I am?" he asked her somewhat surprised with a sly smile.

Quinn's lips parted slowly and she tried to gather together a proper sentence. "S-s-sure, I, do, know. You, uhh, pirate, Trafalgar, Captain... Captain Trafalgar Law!" Her arms lifted and pointed awkwardly and pretty helpless over to the walls with all the bounty posters. She didn't even know why she did that.

Law's eyes shifted to his right, glancing swiftly to the wall before they turned back to the newspaper in his hand. His hand gripped around the scabbard of his sword and he suddenly loosened the blade from it with his thumb, startling Quinn, her eyes turning to mild terror by the sight of the sharp metal.

She made a step back without a sound while trying to keep her panicked breathing flat and quiet. That guy was shamelessly calm, his eyes not leaving the folded paper stuck. Under the bar counter was a gun that Quinn considered for a moment, until she remembered that her boss hadn't loaded it anyway, thus made her definitely unarmed.

Suddenly, Law closed his sword again and Quinn made a very deep, but soundless inhalation. And he opened it again. And closed it. And then he repeated it.

 _Are freaking kidding me?!_ Quinn thought. What was that? Did he intend to scare her on purpose or was he just bored?

She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath through the tiny gaps before she grabbed the polish cloth and a glass again, pretending to do some necessary work. Quinn wanted to distract herself from that guest, but it was hard to feel comfortable around him alone in this isolated place. Every few seconds her eyes turned back to him, regarding the nonchalant pirate. He meanwhile had stopped playing with his sword, at least relieving the girl.

But that meant nothing. People said pirates could be so ruthless, some would wreck a place only for fun before leaving it. The longer she stood in that silence with him, the more uncomfortable she became so that her gaze drew to the little transponder snail nearby. Quinn's hand on the counter reached out for it very slow, trying to hide her intention as much as possible. She could try getting outside and call the marines to get over and catch that guy, or at least protect her.

"If I was you, I wouldn't try."

Reflexively, she pulled her hand back. "Huh? What do you mean? D-do what?"

Law looked back at her and tilted his head slightly with a small smirk. "Calling for help, Miss."

Quinn shook her head and hands frantically. "What? Why do you think I would do that? I mean, woah, this is pretty stupid! I'm alone here and the chance until anyone arrives before you noticed is so teensy, oh boy, I would be dead as dead! Ha-ha-ha...! No thanks!" Her mouth corners sank and she slugged her shoulders by the realization of her own words that were indeed reason enough not to attempt anything like that. "Okay... I considered it... I'm sorry... I won't do anymore, please don't hurt me..."

He didn't respond and left her in her little misery, and Quinn decided to leave it like that, though it was no long as she just couldn't ignore his presence and eyed him the whole time. He did nothing abnormal or dangerous-looking.

As he looked back up to her after finishing his glass, Quinn's eyes darted away before his could catch her glare. "Can you give me another one?" asked he and she nodded without objection.

She carried another glass over and exchanged it with the empty one before returning behind the bar, her only safe barrier. And then she continued to glare at him, making no single comment.

For the time being.

"Do you even have money with you?" Law raised a brow about her question and she added as if it's so obvious, "I mean, you're a pirate, pirates are criminals, criminals tend to steal, so yeah, uhh, maybe, uhm... you know."

Law chuckled a little and drank from his glass before he replied, "now you made me consider not to pay."

"That's not nice..." Quinn said quietly.

"Do you expect pirates to be nice?" he said amused and carried on with his business.

Having him saying that, she felt helpless now and was prepared for him to leave without payment. She was too weak and unskilled though to do anything against it, thus it was only hope lingering in her that he wouldn't go for another drink.

Quinn kept quiet again, and regard the guy with brows turned to worry.

Law stared back as he noticed her eyes. "Anything wrong?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm in a bar alone, serving a super pirate that could maltreat me any moment. So yeah, pretty much everything...?"

"And you think your stare's gonna making this any better?"

She shook her head with widened eyes after realizing that it was indeed dumb to bother him with her glares. "Of course not...! Uhh, I, well," she began and then grinned weirdly as she added, "I take this cloth now and clean this already clean spot, don't mind me, Sir."

And so he didn't.

Until she spoke again, just a few minutes later. "Don't you have a crew?"

Surprised that she even dared to questioning him, even after her obvious fright, Law raised a brow over his languid eyes. "You want me to bring a whole pirate crew here?"

Quinn shook her head again, negated right away. "No, of course not...! I mean, if it's your choice, y-you still can do! Money's money right? Unless you don't pay... But, well, I-! Do whatever you want, I'm just cleaning...!" She looked down to the counter and started to clean the surface again which she probably had touched with the cloth a few hundred times now.

Law kept quiet, and after watching her a bit as she tried hard avoiding his face, he looked back to the newspaper.

And the two kept silence again.

But Quinn couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in that atmosphere of awkwardness and fear. Slowly, she stared back, studying the man in front of her. Though the messy black hair on the spots the hat was not covering, his facial hair and sideburns were neatly styled. For a pirate, especially a captain, he appeared quite decent in look and behavior when she recalled what circus sometimes walked around. The last outstanding guy she could remember to have seen was a while ago, some redhead without eyebrows, wearing a more sassy lipstick than she would ever consider. But Captain Trafalgar Law appeared sort of normal in comparison and only the smiling Jolly Roger on his shirt and the possession of a weapon identified him as a criminal. "You're pretty handsome for an outlaw."

Shit.

His gaze and brow rose again, and Quinn flinched with red cheeks, staring shocked. "I-I-I-I mean-! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something like that...! You just look different to the pirates I've seen so far...! Don't interpret things wrong!"

Before she could perceive the smirk that grew on his face, a loud dash distracted her and she rushed her face to the entrance door to see a noisy bunch bustling the place. They were armed with all kind of weapons, carrying them wittingly for everyone to see how dangerous they were. Quinn only had one thought: criminals.

The big guy at the front had a stupid grin as he scanned over the small location. "What place is that here? Looks dead boring!"

Stiffed, Quinn tightened her lips and said nothing, but only begged in her head, _yes, nothing's going on here, so please leave now!_

"Boss, let's look for another place, the tavern from before seemed great."

The big guy with his three-day stumble almost agreed, but decided different when he took a closer look and walked up to the bar. "Wait." His subordinates followed him, seeming to understand his agenda.

Quinn's heart dropped into her guts worse than before and she froze when the guy halted in front of her, leaning over the bar counter. "What a sweet bartender, what's your name sexy?"

Though she wanted to respond, preferably with some witty backfire, Quinn couldn't. All the eyes of those men were suddenly on her, quite a lot that threw her evil and filthy grins.

"Guess she's shy," one said with some giggle.

"Listen sexy," the boss said and touched her chin to what she reflexively flinched her head and slapped his smelly hand away. The whole crew started to laugh, looking at her with big eyes as if they knew something bad was going to happen.

Shit.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

The slapped guy looked at his hand and then back to the girl, made her gulp and stepping back. "Listen..." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the counter so that she stood in front of the bar now between the bunch.

Quinn's brows turned to fear. "I-I didn't mean to slap my customers, please, that was just a reflex..."

The guy put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, scaring her up so that a small squeak escaped her mouth. "Again, what's your name?"

"...Quinn."

"So Quinn," he began, his malicious smile not faltering. "I don't accept such simple apologize for _slapping_ me."

 _It was just a clasp on the hand, jerk!_

"How about free drinks for us all?"

Free drinks were not good, this would ruin the business. "Sir, I guess this is not possible-"

The guy grabbed his sword, drawing it half the way out of the scabbard and cut her words straight away.

"No free drinks?" said he and Quinn's terrified eyes drifted swiftly down to it as he pressed her tighter to his body. "Then what about another service? For everyone here."

Not sure if she understood right, she tried to convince them with another offer. "I-I can give you 30% on everything on the menu..."

"Take off your clothes!" someone farther behind shouted and she panicky changed to '50%'.

The big guy looked into the round and seemed to ridicule her offer. "Guys, she said 50%! Do we want that?!"

"Undress!" someone began and suddenly the whole bunch chanted that.

Quinn's heart hammered against her chest and she tried to push herself away from him when she noticed the danger as his hand wandered from her waist slowly down. With a punch into his face, she got him mad instantly and he pressed her down on the floor, his man whistling and cheering as he began to tug on her clothes, which she tried to maintain on while screaming in desperation.

The bunch gathered closer to her, everyone wanted to see something, creating a turmoil in the tiny place; so small that they bumped against the bar stools around and also against the desk nearby.

Unfortunately.

He was staying in the back and didn't intend to interfere in other people's business. Maybe he would have butted into it when he thought things were going too far, or when she would beg for help; but in the end it was the overturned beer glass that annoyed him. And it spread over his pants and shoe.

"Room."

Confused and pausing for a moment as Quinn tried to fight free from their grip, they all beheld a blue film that spread over the room, but then disappeared behind walls. First, they tried to understand what they just saw, but thought to stop minding it and carry on with molesting the girl on the floor, when suddenly they were cut.

Into pieces.

Every single of them, and they screamed.

"WHAT DA HELL'S GOIN ON?!"

Suddenly, their flying, bloodless and living body pieces stuck together one by one and they only heard "shambles," before their attendance disappeared completely from the bar in less than a second.

The noise they created was gone.

Quinn was still lying on the ground and gasped, the little teardrops hanging from the corner of her eye while she tried to digest the moment, not understanding what just happened. Pushing herself on her buttocks, her head moved up as she saw Law stepping in front of her.

"What have you done...?" she asked him quietly, still perplexed from the situation.

Law smirked down at her and settled his sword onto his shoulder. "I think that was enough payment."

And then he walked out, leaving the confused girl alone on the floor and the bar back in deathly silence.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I think about continuing this OneShot after I finish my other story, but that one will still take a while, so let's see, let's see~ Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
